It is estimated that less than 10% of all industry pump failures are attributable to normal pump bearing wear and fatigue. Thus, the bearing life of most pumps can be extended if the early warnings of improper behavior or conditions are detected prior to the pump failure, such that preventive action can be taken to extend the pump and/or pump bearing life, thus avoiding or reducing the often costly consequences of unpredictable pump failure. Thus, systems and methods are needed to simply and effectively provide early warning notification of future pump bearing failure.
In addition, many users of local monitoring systems have historically been suspect of remote monitoring systems, e.g., wireless systems, and consequently, have been reluctant to adopt remote monitoring systems for fear of data and/or signal loss. Thus, the conversion of local monitoring system users into remote monitoring system users has been difficult, if not impossible at times.